


Oikema

by tangerinoes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Parental Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Parental Leorio Paladiknight, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinoes/pseuds/tangerinoes
Summary: Based on the tradition in ancient Greece of having the husband go and warm up the bed for the wife, but make it Leopika.Alternate Universe - Not canon compliant, spoiler free(this is my first fanfic ever, please don't hurt me)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Oikema

**Author's Note:**

> I’m no expert regarding ancient Greek traditions, I've just always been passionate about ancient Greece, so excuse me if there are some inaccuracies! Also YES, windows in ancient Greece did exist!! Not covered with glass of course, they hadn’t discovered it, but they used mica sheets or thin slabs of translucent marble. Truly gorgeous in my opinion.  
> To give you a clearer idea as to what the characters are wearing: Kurapika is wearing a long Ionic Chiton (look up the Heniokhos) and a Kekryphaloplokoi (hairnet made of golden threads, although the temptation to make him wear a Stephane - something like a fancy headband - was strong), because he’s our gender non conforming icon, while Leorio is wearing a short, one sleeved Doric Monochiton (*GASPS* nipple exposure - nah jk it wasn’t scandalous at all). If you want a clear image of the bed check the bottom notes please! It would mean a lot to me ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶
> 
> This is my first fanfic! I wrote this during endless online school hours and late nights in which my body was only fueled by juicy tangerines borrowed from the kitchen. Please excuse me if the characters seem OOC or if the grammar/sentences seem weird (english is not my first language! Feel free to correct me). This has not been Beta-ed. Constructive criticism is very well appreciated!!  
> I don’t own Hunter x Hunter or any of the characters in this story. All credit goes to Yoshihiro Togashi Sensei. I only own this AU.
> 
> You can find me on Instagram @fish_s0ap if you'd like :)

“I’ll go ahead then, my sweetheart” the dark haired man pronounced after laying a kiss on top of the blond’s head, heading then to the room he had been previously referring to.

Leorio entered the room, sliding the door closed behind him. He inhaled deeply: their  _ oikema _ , their bedroom, their nest.

The room smelled of them both, an addicting fragrance to Leorio’s nostrils. The mixture came from the two  _ exaleiptron _ positioned at the corner near the door. The two lidded urns emitted a heavy perfume,  between Kurapika’s soft oils - which he carefully spreads behind his ears every morning not without having rinsed them first, contrary to Leorio, unless he’s reminded from the former - characterized by the sweet smell of figs, impregnated with the natural warm aroma of fresh bread, that seemed to always stick to Kurapika’s delicate skin. Leorio’s oils were instead cedarwood based, woody and strong, with an added citrusy undertone that fit magnificently, adding a fresh and energetic hint to it. Kurapika had gifted him a sample of the oil in a rounded flask (“...the quantity is modest - I did it so it wouldn’t have been a consistent loss if it weren’t to suit your tastes” Kurapika had quietly added), with simple but intriguing decorations to honour the third anniversary of their marriage

“So… what you’re telling me is that you went around looking for an artisan and commissioned this, just for me?” Leorio had asked, astonished by his partner’s dedication and determination

“Not quite” Kurapika had answered, tilting his head slightly with a soft smile on his face “I didn’t find anyone in the city who could manage to make it in time, hence i had to revive some old childhood teachings from my village” 

In the end, Leorio had loved the oils. As he realigned the two urns, the tall man smiled fondly upon the memory.

His beloved had always been good at finding the right and appropriate gifts.

Leorio directed himself towards the chest at their bed’s end, and began stripping for the upcoming night.

He first unfastened his low-girdled belt, wrapping it on itself and depositing it on top of the chest. Then he proceeded to slip the tunic’s fabric off his shoulder, and seconds after, from the rest of his body making it fall to the pebble floor. 

The coloured pebbles formed a mosaic of which the couple was greatly fond of: five roses representative of Eros surrounded the depiction of a resting Anteros, Eros’ playmate and sibling as well as deity of requited love. It had been Leorio’s idea to add the five roses to the mosaic, in order to honour Eros. Kurapika hadn’t been adverse to the idea as he had happily agreed, only later on realizing the implications of the portrait. Leorio would still catch him getting flustered everytime they crossed the topic of their bedroom decorations. The dark haired man had always found enjoyment in his companion’s reactions.

Leorio lifted the cloth off the ground and folded it carefully, knowing perfectly that Kurapika would’ve reprimanded him if he had done otherwise. He placed the folded tunic on top of the chest, picking up his belt again and positioning it on top of the chiton. 

He tilted his head towards the ceiling, where the skylight was located and admired the darkening autumnal sky for a few moments. Hues of deep orange and red merged delightfully with the cobalt blue evening sky, indicating the last shining rays of the setting sun. 

“Winter will arrive soon” the dark haired man noted quietly to himself “We should begin the preparations for Boreas’ arrival. Kurapika will be glad to hear this”

Leorio then moved to their bed, and after puffing up the cushions, he laid under the heavy covers on the side further away from the wall, according to his spouse’s preference. As soon as he had done that, Kurapika knocked on the door and slid it open, then stepped in and slid it back closed behind him. The pitter patter of his bare feet on the house’s cold stone pavement anticipated his arrival. 

“Haven’t seen you in a long time, how have you been during our oh so long separation?” Leorio said jokingly, as he sat up to look at his spouse more comfortably

“Oh, all has been nicely. I can manage very well on my own, but your preoccupations are appreciated” Kurapika answered smiling as he walked over to the chest on which Leorio had previously neatly (as best as he could) deposited his robes.

Leorio scoffed with mock offence, suppressing a smile and slapping a hand to his bare chest

“How come? Didn’t you say you had finally settled with a handsome, strong, witty husband?”

“Oh no, not that I'm aware of at least” Kurapika answered with a grin as he began stripping. 

He brought his hands up to the front of his head and gently lifted the rim of the golden hairnet he had worn that day, bringing it to the back of his head and removing it completely, letting his blond hair cascade freely on his neck, reaching just barely past his shoulders and framing his face prettily. The blond folded the hairnet in half and deposited it on the chest, alongside Leorio’s belongings. He proceeded to unclasp the red coral brooch which kept his chiton closed, and placed it right next to the hairnet.

Leorio quietly sighed, admiring his love.

The brooch was worn by him with the means to symbolize and honour the god Hephaestus, god of fire and metallurgy, who had always watched over the Kurta clan. After the clan’s slaughter, Kurapika had been the only survivor and the deity - having not forgotten the tribe’s dedication towards metal working and manual labour along with the progress they had made although their limited resources - watched over the blond and helped him indirectly, almost filling the same role a father would bear. 

The brooch was round and a fiery red, matching perfectly Kurapika’s eyes when driven with strong emotions. The latter deeply cherished the pin, and always made sure to have it on him during the day.

Leorio leaned his head on his hand, a gentle look in his eyes.

Kurapika slid the sleeves off his shoulders and arms first, then the rest of the chiton fell by his sides, revealing a large expanse of milky pallid skin, shivering as it came in contact with the cool air of the room.

The dark haired man had always been astonished by the paleness of his beloved’s complexion. He remembers the first time they had met (“ _almost seven years ago_ ” reminisces Leorio) how preoccupied he had been with the younger teen’s health, worrying ever since the beginning about his well being and looking after him during hard times, when the other struggled with self care and basic needs. He had asked Kurapika endless questions regarding his paleness, and the ever so patient blond had kindly explained to him - an unknown medical student - how his complexion was determined by his northern origins, and no sickness whatsoever. 

Leorio was foreign to that pale pigmentation: having lived near the sea in that sunny and warm land every single person he had met had never had that pale skin, always varying instead between darker and lighter olive complexions typical of his homeland.

Kurapika stepped out of his chiton glancing at Leorio briefly before pointedly staring at the tunic as he carefully folded it. A light red hue dusted his cheeks, sheepishness settling onto his features. No matter how long they had been married and how many nights they shared underneath the same blankets, Leorio was sure that his husband would’ve always reacted like this, and if not for the rest of their shared lives, most certainly for a consistent amount of it. 

There was authority in the way Kurapika held himself, particularly around strangers, always accompanied by a tenuous bashfulness. It wasn’t to be considered exactly a facade, but not his realest behaviour either. These melted away when in the presence of Leorio or the two boys they had met during their journey, Gon and Killua. The four of them shared an odd and unique family-like relationship, characterized by both comical moments as well as wholesome and comforting ones. Kurapika’s behaviour with the children (as the couple addressed them) was something Leorio had been thankful to have witnessed: he was motherly-like, warm and loving.

The dark haired man was endeared by this behaviour of his, and firmly wished for them to fully adopt the youngsters one day, for the most part because of their family situations: Gon being far away from his native country (although he insisted that no homesickness affected his wellbeing) and Killua having - and still living - an unpleasant and traumatizing relationship with his family, aside for his dear sister Alluka. Leorio and Kurapika knew and could see it in him that on bad days his mind was clouded with distressing and harmful memories, and his usual calmness was haunted by a persistent feeling of danger and anxiety; during those days no words were spoken, if not comforting ones, and time was spent laying around the house, often in the couple’s bedroom, the four of them all bundled up together in a warm cocoon. Physical touch was fundamental during those seemingly endless days, and the white haired boy was never left on his own. Oftentimes, during warmer seasons, they would also go together to bask in the warmth of the sun, laying down in the grass and reminiscing pleasant memories from the past, snacking on a few fresh fruits found in the trees.

Coming back to the present, Kurapika had neatly folded his chiton along with Leorio’s, and had gently settled his brooch and his hairnet on top of those. And as the dark haired man shifted to take up the outer side of the bed, the blond moved towards it, still modest (and slightly cold) in his naked form

“...may I pass?”

“If you do not have a husband, could I advance a courtship proposal?” Leorio continued as Kurapika tittered “I’m being entirely serious” the dark haired man frowned

The shorter of the two sighed entertained “Yes, of course. There’s also the possibility of me accepting” He then glanced towards his supposed-to-be spot on the bed “Are you satisfied with this answer? Can I join you in our bed now?”

Leorio moved, delighted to know that his dearest would accept his courtship for a second time (he knew though that if he had actually voiced his worry directly to Kurapika he would have received a sharp and confused glare, accompanied by somewhat sweet confirming words)

Kurapika climbed on the bed and repositioned beside his husband, settling underneath the heavy covers and basking in the warmth provided by the latter’s body, and huddled closer as Leorio comfortably slipped further under the covers and settled his head on the blond’s shoulder, embracing his waist. Kurapika’s chest filled with warmth and bloomed with love and tenderness as he moved one hand to stroke Leorio’s hair and the other to circle his shoulders.

As they settled for sleep exchanging warmth and affection, the Sun completely set, finishing his course, and Nyx’s darkness took over accompanied by Selene.

“I still don’t get why you insist on knocking before coming in” Leorio quietly pronounced in the silence of the night “It’s  _ our _ bedroom, you know? There’s a reason why I looked for a house with only two bedrooms” stroking a large hand down the blond’s back

Kurapika sighed tiredly, but from his tone Leorio could easily tell he was endeared by his husband’s habit of doubting courteous behaviours, considered to be exceedingly formal and unnecessary, especially between married couples.

“It’s called being polite Leorio. Perhaps you’re not aware of this custom” he teased

Kurapika was aware of how his customs were entirely different from Leorio’s. The blond had noted in the past years how people from warmer lands tended to be less formal, but more straightforward and publicly affectionate with their peers - whether those being family, friends or sweethearts. 

Leorio harrumphed, feigning offence once again. He opened his eyes and smiled fondly as he looked up to Kurapika, taking in his relaxed features and the soft expression on his face.

He laid a sweet kiss on the blond’s shoulder “My golden one, I adore you” he whispered, and settled back comfortably.

“Light of my eyes, soul of my soul. I cherish you immensely. Rest well my love” Kurapika answered, beaming with fondness and his voice barely a whisper, loud enough for Leorio to hear, and to fall in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of research I've put into this fanfic would make my teacher proud, maybe.
> 
> A complete bed (eune) of a wealthy Greek generally consisted of the kline, epitonoi, tuleion or kefalon, proskefaleion, and stromata. It pretty much resembles a nowadays bed lmao.   
> The bed covers were called with a vast variety of names (generally referred as stromata). They were generally made of cloth, which was very thick and woolly on one or on both sides. Oh and apparently the Greeks did not simply cover themselves with the stromata, but wrapt themselves up in them. Greek burrito.   
> One more thing: when Leorio is telling Kurapika that he had looked for a house with only two bedrooms it’s because it was typical to have multiple bedrooms in the typical greek house, if possible. One for the husband, and one for the wife (usually located towards the back of the house, sometimes on the second floor) and one or more for guests. 
> 
> I tried looking for ancient greek festivities to honour the arrival of winter, but the information was so partial and incoherent it made me mad, so i just came up with one of my own lol sorry.   
> The pet names I used in the story are taken from Greek texts, specifically from Aristophanes' Lysistrata and Theocritus. There are so many lovely ones, it makes me so soft… (๑˘︶˘๑)


End file.
